You’re Special To Me(One Shot)
by kibalovestamaki
Summary: NOT FOR KIDS!: Tamaki and Kiba have been together for two years and their friends are beginning to take responsibilities for marriage and children. Should they too? Find out for more [18 ] SEXUAL CONTENT.


As Tamaki walks across the Konoha Village at night, she notices the chemistry in unknown couple's eyes as they hold each other hands. The desire they have to each other last night, Tamaki guesses. The pregnant women walking past her. Tamaki rubbed her flat belly and sighed. She wondered if Kiba would consent to children, but it isn't a topic that herself and Kiba haven't decided themselves or even discussed. But still, Kiba and Tamaki known each other for a long time, so it's okay for them to take it to the next level, right?

Back at her widely spaced apartment with the dogs and cat, Tamaki lays her keys aside of the table and sits down on a stool. Her modern apartment looked tidy as ever, well it's always tidy whenever she is around but it's like no one has entered the house ever since she cleaned it.

Kiba must be out for a mission for him to not be here in his cosy house, Tamaki thought. She then checked every room if he was there but eventually saw the cute Akamaru and the kittens sleeping in the the animals area. It was weird for Akamaru to be here sleeping if Kiba was in a mission. But, she smiled at the cute scene of the animals and placed the toys scattered everywhere to its original place. The night was still dark but, the lights and stars made the sky sparkle like shining jewellery and Tamaki was already tired from her exhausting thinking.

Tamaki tried to erase the thought of her wanting more in her relationship with Kiba and thought her relationship with Kiba was good without needing to push further. She jumped in her huge bathroom to sink in the big bathtub. The bathroom was ridiculous large; it was designed like this to wash the pets but, also to relax. The sound of water so loud that she didn't notice Kiba was home, from a mission and she still hasn't. Her small naked body floated along the soapy bubbly water and she is still thinking about Kiba's relationship and where it stands.

Kiba notices the smell of strawberry from the bathroom and opens the door, slightly open so, he could see who was there. Tamaki. Kiba notices her straight annoyed face and feels a bit concerned for her.

He got undress, put a kimono on and went to the big bathroom. He tip-toed himself to the bathroom without making a sound. Kiba wanted to cheer Tamaki with a prank. As he reached up to his girlfriend, he could hear Tamaki's humming. It was sweet then it sounded dark and very unpleasant.

There's something wrong with Tamaki...

As he arrived to the big bathtub, Tamaki tilted her head and turned her body. She paused for a second and stood up. It wasn't the first time Kiba has seen her naked.

"Kiba?" Her arms wrapped around Kiba's waist. She didn't say anything but tighten her grip of Kiba.

"Hey, what's up with the squeezing? You missed me that badly?" Kiba joked.

"Where have you been?" Tamaki told Kiba.

Kiba hesitated and told a simple lie

"At a regular mission! It took long sorry" Kiba said "Were you that worried?"

"Akamaru didn't go with you, where did you go, Kiba?" She said gently, but she said with inner anger.

"I just visited my mother, just say hey to the dogs..."Kiba Lord again.

Tamaki stood there and sat back down in the shallow, wide bathtub. "Kiba...it's like you don't trust me"

"Of course, I do babe-"

"Why are you lying to me?" Tamaki sounded like she was angry but she projected her voice as sweet as a bird; which made this uneasy for Kiba

"Listen, I was out for a breather! I just needed to think about us. The future us!" Kiba blurted out.

"My friends are getting married, getting pregnant and there's us. Don't get me wrong!" Kiba flicked his hair "But, I want to continue the generation of the Inuzuka. I want to have a child of my own... I just needed time to

So it turns out Tamaki wasn't they only one who about this...

"Kiba, do you really want secure this relationship and actually, go to the next level?" Tamaki asked.

Kiba sat next to the bathtub and let out a sigh "As long as you don't leave me, then I will be always there for you"

Tamaki was searching for a kiss until, Kiba let himself in the bathtub and kissed her deeply.

Tamaki grabbed his hand and collide hers with his. The kimono was taken off as he entered the water. They were both naked, in the big bathroom, hand-in-hand and staring at each other. Tamaki didn't look angry. She looked upset.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked.

"I'm okay, I just thought we were losing each other and I wanted you to make me be the only one for you!" Tamaki said.

"You are, cat girl " Kiba answered, kissing her wet hands.

"I just want to be the special woman for you ..." Tamaki said.

"Don't worry, I'll show you special you are to me,"!Kiba said, softly. He hugged her knowing that she'll probably cry if he didn't.

"Cat vs Dog style !" Kiba said.

"Huh? Cat vs Dog style?" Tamaki said

Kiba goes closer and touches her chin. "For me, the game is to make Tamaki scream Kiba's name..."

"We're actually doing it.."Tamaki said surprisingly.

"To make you more happier, anything for you cat girl"

Kiba took Tamaki and carried her to their room. Kiba placed her on the bed and went on top of her.

"Let's see what the pussy cat has in her" Kiba said.

"Let's see what the doggy boy has in him!" Tamaki said.

Without further of do, Tamaki dragged him and kissed him. She kissed him and kissed him much more than she usually does. Kiba gave her gentle bite marks; which Tamaki loved. He also gave her a hickey on her chest. He started to lick the chest and went downwards. Tamaki was excited. Kiba gripped one of her boobs and started to lick the other. The groans Tamaki made Kiba more horny. He was ready. He started to play with his dick and insert it in Tamaki's motherhood . Tamaki's face went bright red. She could feel it. Kiba went slowly. He knew about first experiences. This was his first time doing this. He wanted it to be perfect. He read and watched how to be soft and not hurt the partner. He was ready to go wild. Tamaki's small legs was shaking.

"Please be gentle..." Tamaki said quietly.

"I will, trust on me, my lady!" Kiba whispered.

They were both close together. They're face was bright red. Their body was warm. Tamaki's boobs were pressing onto Kiba's chest and Kiba started to move up and down . Tamaki was doing a great job on not making a sound. She instead making small moaning noises. She can feel her walls feeling a warm, burning sensation. She didn't want the whole neighbourhood knowing what they were doing. As Kiba was moving, he would kiss Tamaki every two minutes. Also, he gave her more bites in her shoulder and licked her boobs more. They both was enjoying this. Kiba went faster. Tamaki stared to moan a little more louder but Kiba loved Tamaki's moaning.

"Moan some more please..."Kiba asked.

"Mhmmm..." Tamaki moaned.

The moment was too perfect. Kiba wanted to do it all night.

"Baby...I'm cumming Soon..." Kiba said.

"O-okay..." Tamaki said.

Tamaki sounded very enjoyable that she started to shake; however Kiba continued. It was their moment. They were going to make love. They looked to each other's eyes and it was time.

"Let's do it together!" Kiba said

"Okay!" Tamaki said.

3...2...1... They screamed, not that loudly. They both lost the game and Kiba fell on top of Tamaki. She moved a little so Kiba can go in the duvet. Kiba got in and they turnt sideways. They both smiled and Tamaki wanted more of Kiba.

"Get up..."Tamaki said

He did what Tamaki told.

"My turn!" Tamaki said.

Kiba looked confused but Tamaki gave him a deep kiss and cute bite marks around his ear and neck. Kiba loves those bite marks. She moved on down a bit and kissed his stomachs. Then Tamaki got a grip of Kiba's dick. It was covered with his cum. Tamaki rubbed it and looked at him.

"Do you want me to...?" Tamaki asked

Kiba didn't answer. Tamaki knew what he wanted.

"Just watch me! " Tamaki said.

She took the cum and licked. Then she put two of her fingers in her mouth and her warm saliva dripped onto Kiba's dick. Tamaki started licking the top, part of Kiba's dick and the sides. Then she put it in her mouth. She moved up and down and moved her tongue. Kiba was staring at his girlfriend with amazement. Then all of a sudden, white cum burst out and entered Tamaki's mouth.

"So this is what you taste like...delicious" Tamaki said.

Her mouth was covered with Kiba's cum. She swallowed it and licked her lips.

"Kiba, I know you're weakness!" Tamaki giggled.

"Me too!" Kiba growled. Then he tickled Tamaki's boobs.

They both laughed and hug each other while both laying and Tamaki's legs was wrapped around Kiba's leg. They got comfortable and rested, cuddling each other.

"You're the only special person to me"


End file.
